Miro Skočimiš
Miro Skočimiš is a Petronas City resident, a spy who secretly lives in Wololo's Modern House on St. Jantol's Island. His job is to observe the people in secrecy, but his good will and a strong sense of moral makes Miro help people if they find themselves in trouble. A friend of Wololo, Miro met many Petronas residents, including The Coherents and Dora Kex. Because of his spying, he was almost hurt by skinheads Dunaf and Ronnie Timbly, who broke into Miro's house. After being shocked by the brutality of the death of Amanda Vjetrobran, Miro decided to take action, so he got a disguise, left his home in search of the killer, eventually ending up working for Ivo Slavujček. Biography Early life and move to Petronas Not much is known about Miro's history. He was born with grey skin, and couldn't speak when he was little. His parents hated him, and Wololo found him in May 2011, when he took pity on him and moved him to Petronas. Since then, Miro calls Wololo "master Wololo", and Wololo is his best friend. Helliar once gave Miro food to eat. ''The Coherents - Part 3'' In March 2012, The Coherents, Santa Claus, James Robinson, Vlado Krklec and Dan Timbly found a secret entrance underwater that leads to Miro's basement. Santa Claus first went inside, and met Skočimiš. When he saw Miro for the first time, he said that Miro looks as ugly as his mother. Miro was polite, and let The Coherents go on St. Jantol island. He didn't want to help in the battle because he thought it was too dangerous for him to go outside, since Patrik Von Dolph - who was on the island - had magic and unknown power. .|left|220x220px]] ''Money, Money, Money'' Next month, Miro was brought into the police station because of a Statko Stanić case. It is unknown how the policemen got him, because he was irrelevant to the case. ''The Legacy'' Santa Claus Bifsi II, who was drunk, fell of a bridge and almost drowned near St. Jantol's Island. However, Miro saw what happened and decided to help Santa. A good swimmer, he saved Santa. He and Santa's friend Dora Kex went to the hospital along with their drunk friend Santa, where Dr. Mundo told Skočimiš that he made a great thing, saving Santa. Wololo later arrived and picked up Skočimiš. When Helliar reportedly died, Skočimiš was seen right next to Wololo outside Helliar's Modern House on the Upper Town. He was deeply shocked with Helliar's apparent death. ''Is There a Nice Place to Rest? .]] The morning Helliar reportedly died, Wololo brought Miro to his house. He explained Miro that Helliar isn't dead. Miro said that Helliar once gave him food. Soon after, when Helliar returned, Wololo said that Miro shouldn't worry because Helliar is alive, and Wololo left the house. ''Wolf Man Miro Skočimiš one day spied at Predrag Vukičević who was walking on St. Jantol's Island. ''Darkness is Coming'' After the summer, Helliar visited Miro and asked him if there was something new in the city. Miro said many people were on St. Jantol's Island during the summer. Miro also asked where Wololo was. ''Statko's Back'' Miro was one night spying on Statko Stanić who was walking on St. Jantol's island, heading to Wololo's Square. ''Skinhead for Life'' Alan Five and his skinheads heard about "strange man on St. Jantol's Island", who was in fact, Miro. Alan decided to get rid of that man, and visited Dunaf and Ronnie Timbly, and told them to visit Miro's house that night. When Alan Five was walking on the island, he went to see if anyone's at home at the house where Miro lives, but Miro was already spying on him. Alan saw him, but didn't do anything. Miro ran and decided to hide in his basement. That night, Dunaf and Ronnie Timbly broke into Skočimiš's house, and once Dunaf saw Miro, he fell right into the secret tunnel which leads to the sea, and Ronnie Timbly went to Miro's basement to talk to him. Miro just told him to leave, and Ronnie, scared, left. Miro then told everything about the incident to Wololo. ''Murder of Despair'' In October 2012, young Amanda from Petronas City was killed and raped. Wololo then visited Miro and told him not to go out much, because it could be dangerous for Miro. Miro was angry and sad, because he wanted to help people in trouble. After Wololo left Miro's home, Skočimiš decided to mask himself, and leave his house, only to find the killer of young Amanda. and Miro.|left]]On the streets of Petronas, Miro first saw a gang of black men, and they laughed at him. Miro put them on his list, as the first suspects, because they seemed dangerous to him. Soon after, Miro was walking next to Ivo Slavujček's house, and the mafia boss himself appeared. Ivo then brought Miro to his garden, and showed him the grave of his grandfather Jozef. Ivo then told Miro that he should work for him. Miro accepted, and had to look after Ivo's house while Ivo was away. He now disappeared, much to Wololo's concerns. ''Bifsi and Friends'' Witch Ezriela teleported to Petronas City via magical dust, only to look for Santa Claus Bifsi II. She appeared near Ivo Slavujček's house, and went to Ivo's garden, only to look for Santa. However, Miro was there, and Ezriela asked Miro about Santa. Miro was confused, and so was the witch, and she left. ''The Professor'' A strange, brainwashed professor entered Ivo Slavujček's garden, where Miro was, and asked Miro where to find the mayor. He also said he wants to kill the mayor. After hearing that, Miro was nervous, but soon, Ivo Slavujček appeared, and told the professor to leave, and he calmed down Miro. .]] ''Gogos Goes Movies'' When Ivo Slavujček invited Gogos the rapper into his garden, Miro was present during the two's conversation. Trivia *Miro has many health problems. He has problems with his bones, muscles and many other. *Miro can't talk much, and often tells "R-R-R-t-t-t-ttttt", for unknown reasons. Appearances *''The Coherents - Part 3 '' *''Money, Money, Money '' *''The Legacy '' *''Is There a Nice Place to Rest?'' *''Wolf Man (Seen briefly) '' *''Darkness is Coming''' ''' *''Statko's Back '' *''Skinhead for Life *''Murder of Despair'' *''Bifsi and Friends'' *''The Professor'' *''Gogos Goes Movies'' Gallery 2012-04-04_21.04.33.png|Miro in the Police Station. 2012-04-11 19.43.18.png|Miro in his basement. Category:Petronas Characters Category:Spies